Outside
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: It struck him odd that such a wild overgrown place such as he had found could be as peaceful as his orderly library back at Lutwidge, but it strangely enough made sense in its own way.


a/n: *is amazed* I wrote something happy. Happy. HAPPY I TELL YOU! :O Well this is a first - writing something quite un-angsty for this pair... I feel quite accomplished :3. Anyhow, this is yet another one of my tries at writing something for the contest in the group OfWithHisHead on deviantart (for the prompt outside). I'm not sure I'll even post this one. I'm so indecisive. -is shot-

* * *

><p>The cool breeze brushed over his cheeks as he leaned back against the tree, his eyes shut behind his thick lenses and dark hair.<p>

It was refreshing to be outside like this. To have the sun be a glimmer through the canopy of leaves up above, the air a refreshing wave of freedom, the grass cool beneath his fingers.

A book was propped open against his knees, pages flickering back and forth in the wind.

Peaceful.

It struck him odd that such a wild overgrown place such as he had found could be as peaceful as his orderly library back at Lutwidge, but it strangely enough made sense in its own way. Here it was quiet- but not the same foreboding echoing silence he was used to. Here he could hear the rustle of leaves overhead, the birds chirping conversationally in the trees, the occasional crackle of brush...

This was light. This could bring him out of the darkness.

And no one knew where he was. He could actually be alone here in this place, able to read his novel's in a new personal haven, and just relax –

A snap of a twig interrupted his thoughts, as did a loud "Ouch!" from a bush.

He mentally scratched out his previous thought.

"Elliot, get out of there." He ordered his friend, applying the tone one would use on a young child, "You'll get your clothes dirty if you roll around on the ground any longer."

A head popped out through the green leaves, revealing the blonde haired youth who was none other than his master, his usual scowl on his face, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"I was NOT rolling around on the ground." He told his companion irritably, as he clambered out of the undergrowth, "And I won't get my clothes dirty."

Leo let his eyes rove over his comrade once before rolling his eyes, "Indeed, you already have." He replied with a wry smirk, gesturing at the mud stained trousers and the leaves and twigs that lay strewn in his hair.

Flushing and muttering furiously, his companion dropped to the ground beside him, tugging mercilessly at the debris he could not see, ignoring his mud caked legs, recognizing a fruitless battle when he saw one.

With a sigh, Leo set his book aside, and leaned over towards his master, tsking as the rubbish that had gathered in that pale hair, as he dusted it out with his hand, taking notice of just how soft his master's locks were.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Elliot growled, trying to move away from his servant's administrations, blushing hotly, "I can take care of myself."

"But I'm your valet, Elliot. This is part of my job." Leo explained more than a little exasperated, as his friend tried yet again to wiggle away , " Now if you would just stay still-"

Elliot caught his valet's hand in his own, looking away, face decidedly red, and uncomfortable.

"I can do it, alright? Listen to me for once. I'm not useless you know."

"I never said you were." Leo told him softly, with a small smile, as he slowly tugged his hand from his masters grip, and opted instead to a poke to the cheek, "So… does Elly feel useless when I'm around~?

"Would you just shut up?" Elliot spat at him, batting his manservant's hand away as he turned his back on him, brushing the remaining litter out of his hair.

"Whatever you say." Leo replied with a small laugh, as he picked up his book, marking his page with a leaf as he stood.

A gong sounded in the distance.

"We don't want to be late for supper now do we?" He asked his master, in what was clearly a rhetorical question, as he offered a hand to his still self-conscious friend.

Elliot gripped his hand firmly and pulled himself to his feet with a sigh.

"I suppose not." He muttered, not letting go of his companions hand even though he was now standing, "But what about-" he motioned to their previously impeccably white pants, which were now stained up to the knee in remnants of the earth, "-these?"

"Does it matter?" Leo questioned frowning. He had never been very consciences about how he looked, so he wasn't sure that how they were presently dressed –smothered in mud and all- was presentable or not.

Judging from Elliot's pained expression it was not.

"If anyone asks, we were chasing a Baskerville who sneaked into the school grounds." He finally breathed in finality, as he started walking; pulling his employer along with him threw the scrub.

Elliot merely rolled his eyes. "Tch. Because that's COMPLETELY possible."

Laughing together, hand in hand, they made their way out of the comfortable confinements of the woods and towards the expectations of the school; hands swinging apart as they entered through the large magnificent doors.

Leo personally couldn't wait to get back outside.

* * *

><p>An: Soo... review? Please? With an adorable chibi Elliot on top? :3


End file.
